De Blob 2
Note: For information on the Nintendo DS version, which is completely different from the home console version, please refer to De Blob 2 (DS). d''e Blob 2'' is the sequel to the 2008 game ''de Blob'' and was originally going to be called de Blob: The Underground. It is developed by Blue Tongue Entertainment and published by THQ and Syfy games and released on Wii, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. It was released around the world in February 2011. Plot The game is set shortly after the events in [[de Blob 2 (DS)|''de Blob 2 (DS)]]. The Professor realizes that the INKT leader Comrade Black is still alive after his spaceship exploded at the end of [[de Blob|''de Blob]] game and sends Blob and his new side-kick Pinky to investigate the island where he landed. They arrive on Paradise Island only to find he has escaped by launching himself out of a cannon built by the Raydians he enslaved on the island. Blob also uses the cannon hoping to find Comrade Black and arrives in the crowded, polluted and dangerous Prisma City. Whilest there he learns about an election taking place for mayor/president of the city and a mystrious cult known as the Blancs which is lead by Papa Blanc who has also been elected. The cult tricks Raydians into being 'baptised' in ink which turns them into mindless Blancs. They are made to believe life without colour is better and are also instructed to attack Blob on sight. On the election day Papa Blanc wins by rigging the voting booths with robotic hands that all choose Papa Blanc for the people. Papa Blanc then reveals himself as Comrade Black and bleaches all of Prisma City. Fortunately for Blob, Comrade Black has not sworn in yet and he still has time to get to the senate and stop him. Comrade Black sends out Mortars to stop him. Blob gets past the mortars and into the senate, but Comrade Black gets away. Blob then goes about colouring and restoring peace in Prisma city and the Colour Underground arrive to start an uprising against Comrade Black. Along the way the Colour Underground members are captured by the Inkies and Blob goes to rescue them. He also battles a giant, ink Monster. Eventually the entire city rises up against Comrade Black who then escapes in a rocket into space. Blob and Pinky shortly follow in another rocket but Comrade Black then uses his master plan. He has tricked Blob into painting all of the major landmarks in the city that have special sattelites on top of them. The sattelites drain the city's colour energy which then power a massive spacestation with a giant Hypno-Ray attached to it that hypnotizes all of Raydia. After traversing through the space station, Blob reaches Comrade Black who is riding on the Prof's stolen hovering device. Comrade Black touches the Hypno Ray's energy beam that makes him bigger and stronger, and attacks Blob. Blob stops him by overloading the space station on color energy which causes shockwaves that shrink Comrade Black. Eventually Comrade Black is beaten but the space station is overloaded with color energy which creates a black hole, sucking him in. Luckily Pinky saves Blob before he is also sucked in and they both crash land back in Prisma City. The space station explodes with colour energy which turns Prisma City back into colourful and peaceful city. Blob and the Color Underground celebrate another victory. Meanwhile, during the credits, we find out that Comrade Black actually survived being sucked into the black hole and is now helplessly floating around somewhere in outter space. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to ''de Blob''. Blob must paint buildings but must avoid Major Landmarks (sometimes Arty challenge). One major difference to taking back these landmarks is that Blob must now use a certain amount of paint points to enter the building (rather than just simply depositing them inside the building to take it back). Once inside he must then traverse through a 2D section and then launch a Transformation Engine in the center of the building to take it back. Blob can now be upgraded by spending Inspiration he has collected at special points. If Blob is painted black by ink this time he will not lose paint points (health) like in the last game (The only time ink rapidly hurts him is if he lands in a pool of it. It will stop hurting him when he gets out but he will still need to wash the ink off with water). A second player can also join in and play as Pinky to help Blob out. The time limit on a level does return but once the player has finished the level's main objective, the time limit is abolished and the player is then free to take their time to fully explore all of the level and complete any side objectives. In de Blob each level had eight awards to earn for each level but now there are only three: *Clean-up Award – Earned by smashing up all of the INKT objects in a level e.g. crates, barrels, tanks etc. *Environment Award – Earned by painting all of the trees *Liberation Award – Earned by freeing Raydians trapped buildings and rescuing those turned into Graydians and Blancs. When Blob has finished the main and side objectives, Blob's compass will show him where any objects, trees and Raydians are that he may have missed. When Blob finishes a level he will be graded on how many points he scored in a level, with the highest grade being an 'S'. Levels There are 12 levels to explore in the game. Some of the levels have their names changed after Comrade Black takes over Prisma City, and then revert back to their original names once Blob takes them back from INKT. #'Paradise Island': The game's first level. Comrade Black landed on this island at the end of the last game. He somehow managed to enslave the Raydians that live on the island and forced them to build him a giant cannon so he could get off the island. #'Downtown': The first level set in Prisma City. This is the district where many of the Raydians live. #'Blanctown': The Blancs have set up living in this district and their headquarters are located here. #'The Senate': The place where the elections take place, as well as the headquarters for most of the candidates. #'Comrade Black U/State College': A local college where the Color Underground begins the uprising against INKT. #'Blanc Cola Cannery/Soda Falls': This is where the ci soda drinks are made by using spring water from the nearby waterfalls. #'Inktron Collider/Hydro Station': Originally a hydroelectric power station that provided electricity to Prisma City, this area was turned into a frozen wasteland full of frozen ink by INKT. #'Blanc TV Factory/House of Fun': INKT converted this theme park into a factory where Blanc TVs are manufactured. #'Prison Zoo/Orbital Habitats': The Color Underground members are captured by Comrade Black and held captive in this prison, which used to be a space research facility. Blob eventually rescues them all. #'Inky Fabricator/Railyards': Inky soldiers are created in this converted railway station. The incident with the ink Monster also takes place here. #'Rocket Range': Prisma City's rockets are kept here. Comrade Black escapes into space in one but Blob and Pinky soon follow him in another rocket. #'Hypno Ray': This level is set in outer space on a giant space station. Blob does battle with Comrade Black here. Trivia * Unfortunately, this appears to be the final 'de Blob' game as THQ shut down the developers Blue Tongue Entertainment in August 2011. In December 2012, THQ declared bankruptcy after several years of finanical struggle. Nodic Games acquired the trademark from THQ on June 12, 2014. in October of 2014, Nodic Games also acquired the De Blob I.P. * On January 9th, 2018, THQ Nordic announced the release of de Blob 2 on PS4 and Xbox One. It was released on February 2018 for the Playstation 4 and XBOX ONE. The Nintendo Switch got its version in August 2018. Category:Games